About Actresses and Princesses
by joyfulbarbie
Summary: Quinn is a eight years old girl peacefully walking through the park. Rachel has just bought her first bunny.
1. Sunday in the Park with Quinn

**A/N: Hi people! This is my very first Glee fic! For now it's just a small One-Shot, maybe I'll add some more chapters but haven't decided yet. English is not my native language, so i'm really sorry if I messed something up! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing, if I did, Idina Menzel and Kristin Chenoweth would be regulars. **

Seven-year-old Rachel Berry walked down the park holding her new bunny in arms while her dads were watching her play with the animal from a bench located several feet away. The small white bunny have attempted to escape from its owner's embrace, but little Rachel had never let it accomplish its mission.

The little brunette danced he way of the park's path while she sang pieces of different songs and when a high note approached, she squeezed her baby rabbit a bit closer to her.

Suddenly, a cold winter breeze surprised the young girl and her new pet took its chance to jump. Rachel ran as fast as she could to catch the bunny, but she wasn't getting any closer. Just when she was about to start crying, Rachel saw a girl about her age catching the bunny. _Her bunny._

"Hey! Barbra it's mine!" She cried out and the girl looked up to her. She petted the animal a few times before talking.

"Sorry." She handed Barbra to its owner. _"_My name is Quinn and I'm eight. What's your name?" She asked softly.

"I'm Rachel Berry, I'm seven and those are my parents." The seven-year-old girl pointed out to the bench where her dads had sat down. "And this is Barbra. She's new in the family." She explained.

"She's cute. I like her ears." Quinn reached to touch the long ears of the pet.

"She'll be a known actress someday. I'm going to take her to auditions and she'll be in every single movie with animals." Rachel commented enthusiastically. "And then, I'm going to make a movie with her and we'll be together at the premiere. I'll be wearing a long pink dress with golden stars. You can come too if you want." She smiled to her new friend as she imagined herself being photographed by the press.

Quinn smiled and nodded in agreement. "I love movies. My mommy and I watched one yesterday. It was about a princess. I want to be a princess when I grow up."

Rachel looked at Quinn confused. "Wait. Aren't you a princess already?"

"You really do think I am one?" The small blonde blush slightly.

"Well, You are pretty, princesses are the prettiest girls." She looked down to Barbra. "And you like animals too... princesses love animals." She said rolling her eyes.

Quinn just grinned and looked at the younger girl in front of her. Rachel was the first girl that ever told her she was pretty and looked like a princess. She was over the moon. After quickly recomposing herself, Quinn figured she should return the compliment.

"You look like an actress."

"That's because I am an actress. I am also a singer and a dancer, I act since I was two, and now that I'm a big girl I can have more serious and adult roles." Rachel said with her best business voice as she petted Barbra.

"Daddy is a producer. Maybe you can be in one of his plays." Quinn said easily. "He wants me to be in them, but he doesn't get i'm going to be a princess, not an actress." She sighed. "It's frustrating. I want to be a princess AND a writer AND maybe an English teacher. My grandma is one too, and she's super nice."

The small brunette frowned her eyebrows and just stared at the blonde for a few moments. "Your grandmother is a princess?" She finally asked in disbelief.

The other girl exploded in laugh. "No, silly! She's an English teacher. But she does have a tiara she lets me wear when I'm at her house." Quinn told her. "She also makes cookies. They're super yummy! I'm going to my grandmother's tomorrow, you want to come? We can make a carrot-shaped cookie for Barbra." She invited her new friend excited.

"Can it be a pumpkin-shaped one? Barbra it's allergic to carrots, like me."

"Oh, sure."

**Well, that was it. It's not my best, but well. Short, simple, cute, with bunnies. May I ask for some reviews? **


	2. How to Succeed in Baking Without Really

**A/N: So, I wasn't really planning to write more chapters for this fic, but the idea of the title came up and I felt like I had to write it. Hope you like it :)**

Rachel knocked on the big Brown door a few times before checking on her clothes for the one hundredth time. She accommodated the red bow on her head yet again and tried, unsuccessfully, to make her hair a little curlier at the bottom.

The door was opened by her friend who was beyond being joyful. Quinn had a knee-length baby blue dress with a scoop neck that fitted her perfectly and complemented the blue lace tied to her golden hair.

"Rachel!" Quinn shouted excitedly and hugged her newest friend. "I'm so happy you came!"

"Yeah, me too." She smiled politely. "And Barbra is also happy we came." Rachel took the bunny out of her red and white messenger bag.

"Hi, Barbra. It's nice to see you again." The blonde girl squeezed the animal's leg playfully in a handshake. "C'mon, let's go inside. Granny is pre-heating the oven so we can make our cookies."

Quinn leaded the way through the house until they arrived to the kitchen, where a woman with salt and pepper hair greeted Rachel with a soft smile.

"You must be Rachel, my granddaughter has talked great things about you, young girl" The elder woman extended her hand and the small brunette took it gently. "I'm Teresa Fabray."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Fabray." Rachel said and let Teresa's hand go.

"Granny, can we start making the cookies? My tummy is asking for them!" Quinn yelled in excitement.

"Sure, darling. Why don't you go and pick up some aprons for the two of you? I'll go get the ingredients." A second after Mrs. Fabray said that, her granddaughter was running to get the pair of aprons for Rachel and herself.

She came back in less than a minute and handed one of them to her friend. "I've got this one today; it has big stars all over it so I thought you'd like it." Quinn said with a shy grin as she watched Rachel put the apron on.

"It's so pretty! I love it! Thank you so much Quinn!" The seven-year-old, unexpectedly, hugged her friend quickly and tightly. When Rachel let the little blonde go of her embrace she saw Quinn's pink cheeks reddening and felt how her own face went pinker and pinker.

"Where do we start?" The brunette said trying to hide her blush.

Mrs. Fabray smiled at both girls and taught them the first steps for baking. The pair of friends followed every instruction they received. They both broke one egg each and mixed them with the rest of the ingredients. When the time of getting dirty arrived, Teresa divided the dough in two and gave one part to Rachel and the other one to Quinn.

The girls shared a look of revulsion but giggled immediately. Their hands met the dough and they laughed while they kneaded it. Rachel started feeling the mixture sticking to her fingers, so she expressed herself with a 'Yuck' and Mrs. Fabray gave her some flour and explained to the little duo it will help detach the dough from the skin.

When they've finished kneading, Quinn's grandmother stretched the dough and covered the kitchen counter with it. She opened a drawer from where she took different styles of cookie cutters and placed them over the marbled surface.

Rachel and Quinn exchanged looks as they saw the bunny shaped cutter. The girls quickly started cutting the dough with the elements she had received and when they were done, Teresa placed the soon-to-be cookies on an ovenproof dish and put it inside the oven.

"That's it, girls. Go and play for a while, I'll call you when the cookies are ready." Mrs. Fabray motioned both of them to the living room so they'd have more space to play.

Rachel and Quinn did as they were told and took place in the big dark blue couch located in the room. After less than five minutes, Teresa came with two big plastic cups filled with hot chocolate. The pair of friends thanked her and she went back to the kitchen.

"I like your grandma." Rachel said as she took the first sip of her mug. "And I LOVE how she makes hot chocolate!" She drank another bit of the drink. Quinn smiled and did the same.

"Maybe we can get Barbra some orange juice. Does she like that?" The blonde asked, supposing her grandmother's hot chocolate could be bad for the little bunny.

"I don't know… What if she's allergic to it?" Rachel told Quinn worried.

"She can't be allergic to orange juice." Quinn said as a matter-of-fact.

"Why? She's allergic to carrots as I am, but I've never drank orange juice, so maybe I'm allergic to it and she is it too." The tiny brunette said.

"And why should she be allergic to the same things you are?" Quinn asked confused.

"You know that in cartoons all the dogs are alike their owners?" The blonde nodded. "Well, the same thing happens with bunnies." Rachel explained to her friend.

"Oh." Quinn understood Rachel's point and an idea appeared in her mind. "Let's see what's in the fridge and we'll give her whatever you're not allergic to."

"Okay"

The two friends walked into the kitchen where Mrs. Fabray was reading a few steps from the oven. The elder woman looked up to see what the girls have in mind but didn't interrupt them.

"So, apart from the orange juice we have… coffee…" Rachel shook her head. "…soda…"

"She won't like it" The brunette said.

"Yeah, I thought the same. " Quinn smiled and resumed their search. "We've got, wine?"

"Eew! Nope." Rachel shook her head again without hesitating.

"Well, the only thing left is apple juice." The blonde said with almost a defeated voice.

"She'll love it." Rachel smiled and they filled a bowl with apple juice. Quinn placed it near Barbra and the pair of friends waited until she drank it.

Meanwhile, Teresa alternated her attention between the oven and the two girls.

After a couple more of minutes, she called her granddaughter and her friend to the kitchen. They removed the dish from the oven and when the cookies were cold they put them on a green plate and the three females tasted them at the same time. Moans of delight were exchanged and even Barbra enjoyed her own bunny-shaped chocolate cookie.

**The girls will share a cookie with you if you review this chapter :)**


	3. The Phantom of the Attic

**A/N: Another short chapter about our two little girls. Hope you like it :)**

"Quinn! Hurry up! I'm getting scared!" Little Rachel yelled as she waited for her friend in her attic.

"That's the idea!" Quinn shouted back climbing up the wooden stair that lead to the upper room.

The two girls were having a sleepover and since Rachel's dads didn't want them to watch a scary movie, they've decided to sleep in the medium size attic of the brunette's house.

"I don't think this is a good idea anymore…" Rachel hesitated. "What if a monster appears and tries to eat us? WHAT IF THE MONSTER EATS US?" The seven-year-old totally freaked out.

"That's not going to happen." Quinn tried to calm her friend down. "Super Barbra will protect us." She took out from her small pink bag a short red cape that had a big "B" embroidered with golden spangles. Then, the blonde girl grabbed the bunny in her arms and attached the cloth to the white animal. "See? Nothing can hurt you with Super Barbra around!" She grinned to her friend whose smile begun to return.

"Or Super Quinn" Rachel leaned and placed a quick peck on Quinn's cheek. Both girls flushed hard and neither of them spoke until Barbra –or Super Barbra- searched for the candies in the blonde's handbag and attempted to eat them. "Super Barbra! Don't do that! You can't steal someone else's food!" The pet's owner scolded her.

"It's okay; I brought some for her too. They're taste like apple." Quinn gave the candies she had bought just for her to Barbra and petted the bunny's ears.

The girls prepared everything they needed for the night and with a bowl of popcorn and candies they got inside of their sleeping bags.

Conversations about school, movies and toys filled the room and after around an hour and half of light chatting Rachel yawned.

"I think Super Rachel wants to sleep." Quinn teased.

"Nope, I'm fine, and I'm a big girl so…" Another yawn. "… I won't go to bed until eleven at least." The short brunette crossed her arms over her chest in disagreement.

"If you say so…" Quinn shrugged and ate a few more popcorns. Suddenly, she saw a shadow appearing and disappearing between two towers of boxes. "Rachel…" She pulled from her friend's pajamas. "Did you see that?" She whispered.

"What?" Rachel asked in a normal voice volume, what made her being shushed by Quinn.

A strange noise was heard by both girls this time. The blonde leaned closer to the brunette and murmured into her ear. "I think there's a phantom here." Two small hands met and squeezed each other.

A new noise resonated and Quinn had to place her free hand over Rachel's mouth to stop her from screaming.

"We gotta call my dads." The young singer said.

"No!" Quinn stopped her again, but this time from getting up the floor. "What if the phantom closes the door and we can't come up here again?"

"Then let's shout really loud and they'll come up here." Rachel proposed.

"We can't do that." The blonde said determinately. "The phantom might get angry with us."

"Then what do we do?" The seven-year-old looked at her friend with desperation.

"Just stay calm and-" One of the boxes was moved and both girls cried.

They grabbed each other's hand tightly and hid themselves behind the sleeping bags.

A blurry shape was seen by their eyes and just a second before they completely freaked out, the shadow turned into a clear vision.

"I'm gonna kill your bunny." Quinn stated as she saw Barbra coming out the dark.

"I think her superpower is to turn into a phantom." Rachel laughed relieved.

"Yeah, she'd better never use it again." Quinn sighed heavily. "Let's sleep. I'm tired after catching the meanest ghost in the world." She said looking to the little white animal.

**Feedback keeps the phantom away from catching you!**


End file.
